Beyond the soul
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: "I'll see you soon" He said before leaving... That "soon" lasted almost two years and facing the sudden return of Sasuke, Sakura is confused. They've been through a lot and they have evolved seperatly, but they will discover each others during a mission together... The story of the evolution of their relationship from the return of Sasuke to Konoha until the birth of Sarada.


_**Word of the author:**_ _Hello! I'm back with a new fanfic about my favorite couple SasuSaku! I had this scenario in mind for a long time but lazy as I am I didn't find the words to write it…. Until today. This fanfic is my version of the evolution of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship following the exact screenplay of all canon works: Naruto Shippuden, the movie the Last, Sakura Hidden novel and Naruto Gaiden. I wanted to remain faithful as much as possible to these works so that we feel that this fanfiction is the scenario of what really happened between Sasuke and Sakura. So basically, this fanfiction develops their relationship from the time he returned to Konoha until the birth of the little Sarada! I just want to precise that this is the translation of my French fanfiction 'Au delà de l'ame', I am not a native English speaker so if you find some mistakes, please message me so that I correct it. There will be upcoming M rated chapters, but until then, patience and good reading!_

 **Chapter 1: The return**

The war ended and peace has settled back to Konoha. All the residents were living in harmony, smiling without worrying about an incertain future. The village shone every day a little more with the smile of its people, which kept widening everyday even more. Indeed the end of this nightmare had made them realize the value of this world which was about to be detroyed, and now they are working hard to keep it safe. The young shinobis were living quietly, building together their happiness. A few months earlier, Naruto and Hinata got married. The first union of their generation marked the end of an era for them and the beginning of another: adulthood, where they could walk together with their spouses, raise their glasses and talk about the future, the eyes shining with hope. The young couple was living the perfect love story, and they somehow transmitted this will to all their generation. A few weeks later it was the turn of Shikamaru and Temari, followed by Choji and Karui. Even Sai, known for his unwavering control of his emotions succumbed to love and took advantage of these moments of emotion to propose Ino. As for Kiba, he was dating a young woman who shares his love for animals. All of them were breathing happiness, all had grown up and stretched their arms to a bright future. As funny as it would seem, even Lee found a young woman of Konoha who has conquered his heart. He used to be in love with Sakura, but the time had made him realize that no matter how hard he tries, Sakura's heart would always belong to one unique man: Sasuke.

The Uchiha was still wondering around the world into his introspective journeys and nobody knew where he was. He had almost chimerical apparitions around Konoha and to this day, no one knew if it was really him. The first time was told by Kakashi : He would have saved Hisashi and destroyed a meteorite during the rescue mission of Hinata and Hanabi on the moon. The second time, concerned Sakura ... When she was kidnapped by an anbu who wanted to use her as bait to lure Sasuke and kill him. Of course, he didn't fall into his trap, plus Sakura didn't want him to come and save her… she didn't want their reunion to take place in such circumstances, which pushed her to excel and win. Yet, after escaping and getting ready to fight the men of her enemy, she had found them all defeated and thus before the arrival of reinforcements ... her instinct told her that it was Sasuke, but she has never had proof.

Six months passed… six months marked by consecutive weddings. During these long months, she was consoling herself with the smile of the children she was taking care of. The project she has been working on for the past two years has finally concretized. She opened the children's hospital where the orphans of war could bloom and find a piece of they've lost. She would spend her days with them, talking to them, looking after them, playing with them and even training them. She has always been very good with children, and even if sometimes she looked scary, she was very sweet and attentive. Her childhood wasn't really difficult, her parents were always there for her and her only « problem » was her large forehead. But she was in the same team as two orphans, and she saw them evolve ... two men who have chosen two different paths. She was aware of what loneliness and pain could create, that's why she wanted to be the pillar on which they could stand. She didn't want other children to go through what _he_ 's been through...

That day, she was in the hospital of children healing the wound of a little boy who fell while playing. The little guy was seven years old, and he was looking at Sakura with his bright eyes while she was rolling the bandage around his leg. Then she lightly patted on the head and said:

" Here ! Soon you'll be able to race again like a ninja ! but be careful! "

"Thank you Sakura senpai! "

"You're welcome sweetheart !"

The little boy looked at her with a big smile showing his missing baby teeth. Then he asked in a cheerful voice:

"Sakura Senpaaai, do you have a boyfriend? "

Sakura's eyes widened hearing this sudden question, then she smiled wistfully, remembering him ...

"Hmmm ... Not really a boyfriend but… Yeah there is a man I love"

The boy ran to the exit door and said:

"You know you know, if I was older I would have married you! "

Then he ran out to play. Sakura smiled, blushing slightly:

"Well well, even children flirting with you now? "

Sakura turned her head and saw Ino smiling behind her. Her best friend was very busy working in their flowers shop, the intelligence department and the children's hospital. She always trying her best to help Sakura, because she was the busiest one, taking care of the children's hospital and the main Konoha's hospital. She was also teaching the young medical ninjas and was demanded for conferences and trainings in the other countries.

Ino was preparing her wedding with Sai and she was hoping for one thing: seeing Sakura as fulfilled and happy as her.

"They need you in the main hospital, I will replace you here," said Ino

"Huh? But… Shizune is the one in charge with the main hospital when I am here "

"Apparently there is a case that you are the only able to take care of"

"She could have called Tsunade-sama right? She has a lot of free time since she retired from being Hokage ... "

"It's Tsunade-sama herself who asked me to call you"

Sakura frowned trying to understand the situation. It must be a very serious case that requires a very difficult and precise operation so that even Tsunade asks for her help ... Although it's weird because there's nothing she can't do by herself.

"Alright… Then I am leaving"

And so she left the children's hospital while Ino was looking at her with a slight smile. She arrived quickly to the main one and went immediately to the surgical department where she found Shizune at the entrance:

"What's wrong? Did you do for emergency care? "

Shizune's eyes widened:

"Huh? Sakura ? You're not supposed to be in the children's hospital today? "

"But ..."

"I'm the one who called her"

It was Tsunade who interrupted their conversation as she was standing behind her :

"You have a basic medical examination, it's in the consultation room number 2."

Sakura's eyes widened. Why would she be called for a basic medical examination that any doctor or nurse could have done? Without thinking too much, she headed to mentionned room holding her notepad and knocked at the door before opening it.

This hair as black as ebony covering this face she knows so well ... these strands over his eye marked by war ... the eye of the gods, the rinnengan. He was looking at her with that look full of mystery, yet as deep and gentle as the look he had shown that day ...

 _"I'll see you soon"_

Soon…

 _" Thank you "…_

" …Sakura "

That voice ... how many times had she heard its echo in her dreams. How many times had she dreamed of this moment. This "soon" ... He was there, he was finally back ...

"Sasuke ... kun ..."

She whispered his name from the bottom of her body… all shaking as her eyes were wet for a reason she couldn't understand. Her fingers were tickling and she could even hear the beating of her heart echoing in her ears.

He was there, he was just there, standing in front of her. He had returned home...

"Tadaima * ..."

Her eyes widened and she felt a tear running down her cheek without realizing it. She bit her lip trembling ... he was really there ... He was back!

"Okaeri Sasuke ... kun *"

They were looking at each others, lost each other's look… she regained consciousness when she realized that she had dropped her notepad. She picked it up and asked a little embarrassed:

"Wh…when did you come back… ? "

"Few hours ago ..."

"You are sick or ...? "

She was looking at him not knowing what to think. Why was he back without warning? She would have welcomed him at the entrance of the village with Kakashi and Naruto ... why did he come directly to the hospital?

"I saw Kakashi ... He's the one who asked me to do a medical check. Especially for my arm and my eyes ... "

"I see ... sit on the chair behind please."

Sasuke sat as she put a chair in front of him. She placed the necessary equipments on the next table and sat in front of him. Her heart was beating incredibly fast and her hands were trembling slightly. Sasuke removed his cloak but the sleeves of his sweater were too long for her to inspect him properly :

"Can ... can you take off your sweater ...? "

Sasuke removed his sweater without a word, Sakura shivered at the sight of his chest ... He had gained much in virility and it felt like she had never been so embarrassed ... she had seen hundreds if not thousands of men half naked during her many operations, and yet it was as if she've seen of a man's body for the first time. His skin was pure and soft and his shape was so perfect and manly ... he had grown up considerably during the past two years. He wasn't a young man anymore but rather a man. His smooth skin kept some scars of his old fights, but the most obvious one was at his left arm. The left arm with which he had almost killed a few years ago ...

The left arm that he lost that day ...

 _"Sakura ... I'm sorry ..."_

These words echoed in her mind as she was looking at the scar ... She gently placed her hand on it. Sasuke watched her without a word.

"Does it still when I touch it ? "

"No… "

"Your prosthesis is ready since a while ... since you're here I'll bring it and fix it now"

Sakura was about to get up when Sasuke grabbed her arm. She turned her head and looked at him surprised.

"No need to bring the prosthesis…" Said Sasuke

"But ... You won't stay deprived of your left arm forever are you? "

"This arm ... it reminds me of all the mistakes I've done... All the crimes I've committed and those that I could commit… These memories will never disappear ... I lost this arm trying to kill my best friend ... living deprived of it is a kind of sentence I inflict to myself. "

"..."

Sakura was looking at him without saying a word. Somehow she was relieved that he had realized the wrongs he had done, but living forever deprived of an arm was too extreme… He already paid for his crimes by staying in jail for many months after the war before leaving Konoha. She whispered :

" I see… "

She sat down again facing him and finished the medical check then Sasuke wore again his sweater. A silence fell between them. Sakura didn't know what to say although she had so many questions in mind... Why was he back now? Was he planning to settle down or leave again ? What did he learn from his journey? What are his plans now? She was still wondering how to start the conversation but her thoughts got interrupted by Sasuke:

"Are you free tonight? "

Her eyes widened at the sudden question Sasuke:

"Eh… yes ... I finish the work at eight pm then I am free ..."

"We could go for dinner if you want."

Sakura stood frozen surprised by the unexpected invitation. It was her first ever being invited by Sasuke to go out… when they were still genins she used to ask him to go out but he would always refuse and add with his haughty look a remark like "You should train instead of wasting your time"

She nodded her agreement still surprised.

"Alright... I'll wait for you at the exit of the hospital at eight o'clock then"

"Okay .. But meet me instead at the exit of the children's hospital, in fact I have to go back now ..."

Sasuke had vaguely heard of this hospital in a note sent by Kakashi during his journey, when he had explained the situation of Sakura's kidnapping. He accompanied her to the other building. As soon as they reached the entrance, a crowd of children playing in the garden rushed at Sakura running and calling her :

"Sakura senpaaai! "

"Look at the flowers I picked! "

"I won the race senpaaai! "

"Sakura senpaaai come play with us"

Sakura laughed and raised in her arms one of the girls :

"Come on come on… I have been away for less than one hour !" she replied, laughing

"But we loooove you senpai! "

Sasuke was surprised by all the excitement caused by the young woman. He knew that she was attentive and gentle with children, but he didn't think that in return the children loved her so much. He turned and said:

"I won't disturb you any longer, I'll see you later."

And then he left… The hours passed and came the evening. Sakura took off her medical jacket and sighed of tiredness. Ino entered the room with a smile:

"Nice surprise isn't it ? "

"You knew...? Why didn't you tell me? I seriously thought I was hallucinating... "

"You'll hallucinate even more honey... I was looking out the window, he didn't move from under the tree ... He has been waiting for you all this time "

Sakura blinked, blushing slightly. Ino said :

"Sakura, come on ! You've waiting for his return for all these years and he is finally back... You gotta catch him this time ! "

"Catch him ... Heh... I'm not as strong as you on that point Ino. Sasuke kun is a free man and he knows what he wants. Of course I am delighted by his return, after all, I am so in love with him... but all he needs is to feel home, to feel the warmth of his native land and the love of his friends. I can't oblige him to love me back the way I do"

"You're so lovely Sakura..." Ino said smiling

Sakura returned the smile :

" Well I'm leaving "

" Have a nice evening ! "

Sakura left the hospital. She found Sasuke standing against a tree in front of the hospital. It seemed like a dream ... Sasuke was back, and he was there, in front of her, waiting for her…

Arrived at its height, she looked at him... always eagerly, as if his presence was an illusion that would disappear in the following second. Sasuke broke the silence:

"Is there a specific restaurant where you want to go? "

Sakura gasped:

"Ah ... There is a restaurant of fried noodles which opened at the corner of the main Street ... apparently it's good"

"Alright, let's go"

They took their way. Sakura was all red and embarrassed like the old Hinata. In fact, his return was too sudden and unexpected, she was still under the effect of surprise. She turned her gaze shyly looking at the man who stood beside her ... He had grown up so much in two years ... He was like one head taller than she, his shoulders were broader and his features much more mature.

The restaurant was not very far from the hospital, they arrived quickly and settled. It was a small restaurant in a corner, not very crowded, and that was perfect because they had so many things to talk about and they wouldn't like to be interrupted. After taking their order, Sakura decided to break the silence:

"I wasn't expecting your return... It's been two years ..."

"Aa .."

"I was hoping that you could come to the Naruto's wedding, I think you have received notice about it didn't you ...? "

"... I did not come with the crowd, after all I've done I couldn't just arrive as if nothing had happened. But ... "

 _A hawk flying over the valleys and the rivers_

 _Landed on the bedroom's window of young couple sleeping in each other's arms_

 _A young couple who united a few hours earlier_

 _Silk curtains floated away by the gentle spring breeze_

 _On the bedside table , a beautiful rare white flower was laid_

 _A hundreds of kilometers away_

 _A man with long black hair was smiling peacefully ..._

Sasuke smiled as his eyes seemed more serene than usual...

"I am deeply happy for him and he knows it very well ... Naruto grew up deprived of his family, all alone ... I understand his pain more than anyone else, so I feel his happiness as well more..."

Sakura smiled softly and whispered :

"It's the same for him ... Your pain is his, your happiness as well ..."

"Hn ..."

"Tell me ... how was your journey? Where did you go ? What did you do ? "

"I had no specific destination, I was wandering around... I had many questions in mind, I wanted to know more about the history of this world, of our ancestors... but instead, I got to know more about myself, some things seem clearer "

"And did you find the answers you were looking for? "

"... Many questions remain unanswered, many things about the universe are unclear and leave me puzzled"

"What will you do then ...? "

"I can not explain you the facts right because it's only theories, but there is something that prevents me from having a clear conscience. "

"So it means that ... you're gonna leave again? "

"Aa..."

Sakura looked down. She got used to his absence and she was aware that she shouldn't expect anything from him. As long as he's happy, that's all that matters ... Still, she wanted to spend more time with him. She had so often thought about all the places she wanted him to see once he would come back… there was so much food that she wanted him to taste, so much to say. She wanted him to feel home, to feel peaceful ! she could understand that Sasuke wouldn't settle down as long as his questions were still unanswered, but wandering forever is not a life ... he deserves happiness after all what he's been through.

"How long are you staying..? "

" A few weeks"

" I see… "

Few weeks, it might be enough for him to find a little of what he was missing, enough to see his old friends, enough to revive the team seven ... like the old times. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke who asked her:

"I see that you work in a children's hospital ... Did it opened recently?"

"Ah ... Yes, about six months ago ... Ino and I have worked hard to make this happen, it was not easy given the situation of the country after the war. It's is a medical-psychological hospital "

" What do you mean ? "

"Well ... Many children have lost their families and homes during the war, many found themselves alone and… it hurts ... We had the idea of creating this place to support them and take care of them ... of course, we can't replace their parents, but we can become ... like brothers and sisters I would say? "

Sasuke was surpised… He was not aware of the details about it. He couldn't help but find it cute though ... Maybe if he had found such a place after his tragedy, he would have taken a different path ...

"In any case, many children seem to love you"

Sakura blushed and smiled "Haha ... you think so? "

They kept on talking throughout the dinner. Sakura told him all the adventures they had experienced during his absence, and Sasuke was both fascinated by these stories and somewhat disappointed not to have taken part.

Several hours passed and they were interrupted by the owner who was about to close the restaurant. It was already midnight and they did not see the time passing.

"I'll walk you home" said Sasuke

They got up and left after paying. The streets were empty and they could only hear the crunch of leaves and the whistle of a few critters. They soon arrived at Sakura appartement. Sasuke looked at the place and remarked:

" You moved ? "

"Ah ... Yes, I rented a small apartment near the hospital, it's easier that way. Plus I am kinda old now… it was necessary that I take my independence ... "

" I see. Well ... Good night "

He turned his back to leave but Sakura grabbed his cloak. He turned :

"Do...Do you have a place to sleep? "

"Aa"

"I ... I see"

" Good night "

" Hold on ! "

"...? "

"When will I see you again? "

Sasuke smirked before turning his back to her :

" Soon "

Sakura clenched her lower lip and then dropped his cloack. She looked at him as he was walking away… again, feeling the the beating of her heart echoing in her veins ...

 _Soon…._

In her bed, she put her hand against her forehead ... He had told her he would see her again soon, that day, patting her forehead ... Her "Soon" lasted more than two years. What about this time ...?

She fell asleep thinking back to that night. It was like a dream ...

 _ **Word from the author:**_ _This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! There are some allusions to Sakura Hidden novel: The fact that she opened a children's hospital after the war, the fact that she had been kidnapped but also the "Tadaima" (I'm back) and "Okaeri "(Welcome), which are the last two sentences of this magnificent novel._


End file.
